


Coming Undone [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: The Sum of Its Parts [PODFIC] [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BAMF Stiles, Gen, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Pack Dynamics, Plot sneaks in, Podfic, Podfic Length: 6-7 Hours, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stilinski feels, all the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles deals with the aftermath of being abducted by Peter Hale and left for dead. It's harder than he would have thought to accept his place in the pack when he's convinced that he's the 'weak one' and can't protect himself. Fortunately, Scott and Sheriff Stilinski are there to help, and to nag Derek until he helps, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Undone [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coming Undone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/558985) by [KouriArashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouriArashi/pseuds/KouriArashi). 
  * Inspired by [[Cover Art] Sum Of Its Parts Series](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448011) by [KylieL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KylieL/pseuds/KylieL). 



> **Length (total)** : 6:29:19  
>  **Cover** : Opalsong (heavily influenced by [Kylie L's gorgeous covers for this series](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2448011))  
>  **Music** : _Drowning Lessons_ by My Chemical Romance  
>  **Audiofic Archive link** : [Here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/coming-undone)
> 
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!

Podbook | Duration | Download  
---|---|---  
Audiobook | 6:29:19 |  [MP4](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Teen%20Wolf/Coming%20Undone.m4b) (184.0 MB)  
  
 

Chapter | Duration | Download | Streaming  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 1 | 38:15 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Coming%20Undone/Coming%20Undone%20Chapter%201.mp3) (35.3 MB) |   
Chapter 2 | 27:36 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Coming%20Undone/Coming%20Undone%20Chapter%202.mp3) (25.6 MB) |   
Chapter 3 | 28:08 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Coming%20Undone/Coming%20Undone%20Chapter%203.mp3) (22.1 MB) |   
Chapter 4 | 29:46 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Coming%20Undone/Coming%20Undone%20Chapter%204.mp3) (23.1 MB) |   
Chapter 5 | 44:28 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Coming%20Undone/Coming%20Undone%20Chapter%205.mp3) (34.0 MB) |   
Chapter 6 | 39:12 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Coming%20Undone/Coming%20Undone%20Chapter%206.mp3) (30.6 MB) |   
Chapter 7 | 28:25 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Coming%20Undone/Coming%20Undone%20Chapter%207.mp3) (22.4 MB) |   
Chapter 8 | 31:51 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Coming%20Undone/Coming%20Undone%20Chapter%208.mp3) (24.8 MB) |   
Chapter 9 | 35:09 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Coming%20Undone/Coming%20Undone%20Chapter%209.mp3) (27.4 MB) |   
Chapter 10 | 39:34 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Coming%20Undone/Coming%20Undone%20Chapter%2010.mp3) (30.5 MB) |   
Chapter 11 | 46:55 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Coming%20Undone/Coming%20Undone%20Chapter%2011.mp3) (36.1 MB) | 


End file.
